Birthday Wishes
by Gorillazfan-102
Summary: It's 2D's birthday but it seems that the band has forgotten about it. How will 2D cope


**Hey guys this story is for our favorite blue haired singer 2D! HAPPY BIRTHDAY 2D!**

2D was in his room staring at a picture of him and the band it had been a week since they moved into the flat on Wobble street.

Today was his 37th Birthday

He sighed staring at the picture.

It was close to the evening he had been inside his room for most of the Afternoon. Everyone was doing there own thing but no one had even bothered to wish him a happy birthday yet. He remembered the events that went on today.

 **Flashback**

"Face-Ache! Wake up!"

2D woke up at the sound of Murdoc's voice and got himself dressed he eagerly went downstairs.

Murdoc was with the other Band Members in the kitchen drinking a bottle of bud light.

2D came down excited.

"What are you so Happy about Face-Ache?" The green Bassist asked.

2D smiled at Murdoc.

"Don't you know? It's a special day for me." 2D replied. "Which I'm sure you guys have been planning."

The band members looked at him confused.

"No. I'm pretty sure that there's nothing special today going on." Murdoc answered annoyed by 2D's childish behavior. "Now hurry up and get something to eat, we've got practice in an hour."

Murdoc left the Kitchen.

2D sighed and got himself some cereal. He shrugged. It was only Murdoc. And Murdoc pretty much hated him so he wasn't that surprised.

2D smiled at Russel and Noodle.

"Why are you staring at us like that Man?" The drummer asked.

2D laughed.

"Come on Russ, you should know what today is!" The singer answered cheerfully.

"Um no man I don't. But you should probably hurry up an eat man. I don't want Muds coming in hrre and giving you a hard time. Especially this early." Russel left the Kitchen.

2D sighed and ate his cereal.

Noodle looked at him obviously worried.

"2D-kun?" Noodle asked in a sweet voice.

2D got up and left the Kitchen leaving Noodle alone.

Later during practice 2D was having trouble focusing which frustrated Murdoc.

"For fuck's sake Face-Ache! It's Feel Good INC!" Murdoc shouted. "How can you mess that up with your singing voice?!"

This was the fifth time that 2D had missed a note. Murdoc could swear that he was going deaf in his right ear. Whenever 2D misses a note it would force people to cover their ears because even 2D, despite having better vocals than Murdoc, also had his own bad singing talents.

This went on for about two hours until finally Murdoc gave up and stormed out of the studio.

2D looked at Russel and Noodle and Russel shrugged and left.

2D sighed and went to his bedroom and fell face down on his bed.

He began to cry.

 **End Flashback**

"I can't believe that they Forgot my birthday." 2D was staring at the keyboard that he had gotten for his last birthday from a fan who called themself 'Kiddo'.

2D began playing the Keyboard and also began singing.

 _Exile_  
 _It takes your mind again_  
 _Exile_  
 _It takes your mind again_

 _You've got sucker's luck_  
 _Have you given up?_  
 _Does it feel like a trial?_  
 _Does it trouble your mind_  
 _The way you trouble mine?_

 _Exile_  
 _It takes your mind again_  
 _Exile_  
 _It takes your mind again_

 _Oh, you meant so much_  
 _Have you given up?_  
 _Does it feel like a trial?_  
 _Does it trouble your mind_  
 _The way you trouble mine?_

 _Does it feel like a trial?_  
 _Now, you're thinking too fast_  
 _You're like marbles on glass_

 _Vilify_  
 _Don't even try_  
 _Vilify_  
 _Don't even try_

 _You've got sucker's luck_  
 _Have you given up?_  
 _Does it feel like a trial?_  
 _Does it trouble your mind_  
 _The way you trouble mine?_

 _Does it feel like a trial?_  
 _Did you fall for the same_  
 _Empty answers again?_

 _Vilify_  
 _Don't even try_  
 _Vilify_  
 _Don't even try_  
 _Vilify_  
 _Don't even try_  
 _Vilify_

Meanwhile Noodle was Peaking in on 2D listening to him sing.

She saw that he had a sad look on his face.

2D finished the last line and fell back onto his bed.

"2D-Kun?"

2D looked and saw Noodle peaking through the door.

"Oh hi little luv." 2D said sadly.

"What's wrong 2D-kun?" Noodle asked in her sweet tone.

"I'm just bummed that Everyone forgot my birthday." 2D replied.

"We didn't man." 2D heard Russel's Voice.

The door opened all the way revealing that Noodle was holding a cake which said "Happy Birthday 2D!" on it. Russel was holding a present for 2D.

2D smiled happily at what he saw.

"Happy Birthday 2D-kun."

"Thanks guys!" 2D replied happily.

"Muds wanted you to have this." Russel handed 2D a present.

2D opened it and found it was the new horror film "The Redwood Massacre".

Russel's present for 2D was a new boombox.

"Come on let's go cut the cake."

Russel left with the cake.

2D and Noodle were now alone together in 2D's room.

"Well little luv, what's your present?"

2D looked at Noodle.

Suddenly Noodle pulled him close and kissed him passionately on the lips.

2D began kissing back after a couple minutes they pulled away.

Noodle gave him one last kiss and smiled at him holding him close.

"Happy birthday 2D-kun."

2D smiled and they walked out of the room holding hands.

 **Here you are I hope you like it! HAPPY BIRTHDAY 2D! Please leave reviews if you fave. See ya soon! Gorillazfan-102 out! ;)**


End file.
